Shin Fai
General Shin "Anvil" Fai is one of China's best generals on the battlefield, he knows that China's greatest resource is millions of individuals wearing uniform and boasting heavy weapons and training. General Fai has been known to bless his men as their career in the army makes them honoured to serve the Peoples Liberation Army in several conflicts, he also ensures that their men serve well in war. Known by his men and forces as The Anvil, General Fai can mobilize four divisions of strong hearted infantry within 24 hours thanks to a streamlined, and sometimes brutal, command structure. Discipline is very strong with General Fai as his officers and infantry who can maintain it are rewarded. He has good connections with China's PLA Infantry Division, he developed advanced field training programs for the Red Guard and elite operatives. Military analysts credit the speed and professionalism of General Fai's co-operation with the USA's peacekeeping units with preventing the First Eurasian Conflict from 2016 to 2025 from becoming a global war when the Global Liberation Army attacked China and various parts of Asia, his divisions feature several weapons and transport systems unique in the Iron Dragon PLA. Unique Units General Fai's infantry forces are well disciplined for combat, mostly starting out as standard infantry rather than usual or special infantry. Also in his fleet are some vehicles and armour which can help out his forces in the battles ahead, he may have some out-dated units but resourceful in various ways. Infantry *''Red Guard Elite - ''Hard Earned soldiers for facing off with better weapons than usual bolt-action rifles or assault rifles, General Fai's honour guardian soldiers, known as Red Guard Elites are trained to utilise light machine guns for advanced infantry countermeasures for battles. *''Minigunner Elite - ''Recieving additional training and experience to utilise his minigun to the best of his capabilities when in the higher ranks of Iron Dragon PLA, Minigunner Elites are known to be the best examples of modern Minigunner Guards operating within the Peoples Liberation Army. Vehicles *''Type-59 Winsor "Battlefighter" Light Tank (Battlefighter) - ''Light Battle Tanks which were delivered to China by the Russian Army before the Forth Reich of Yuri was formed and started to rule Russia. T-55 Winsor Tanks were nicknamed the Battlefighter due to leading Russia and China throughout various wars, unlike the Reich's Wolf variant of the T-55 Winsor, the Battlefighter consists of a lighter cannon which is abit weaker than the Battlemaster and a 50. Cal MG, Battlefighters can acquire a horde bonus. *''Mustang "Ratfink" 2.9ei Rocket Buggy (Ratfink) - ''Acquired by Chinese Mercenaries which work for the Iron Dragon and utilised for Homeland Defensive after the first war, they are weak but they are good for ground recon and long range attacking and clearing out enemy units with its specially designed flame streamers which can deal with enemy units within reach, they are good for dealing with structures which are occupied by enemy infantry. *''Type-53DGC "Grasscutter" Double-Gatling Tank (Grasscutter) - ''Upgraded versions of the normal variant of the Slicer Gattling Tank, all-thou the Grasscutter is good in dealing with enemy infantry and aircraft which threatens the army whilst on their path against terrorism. Double Barrels were currently part of the second war when the tank was originally set with a single Gatling Cannon during their first appearance in the First Eurasian Conflict, the Grasscutter can also recieve a horde bonus. *''Type-38AC "Protector" Assault Crawler (Protector) - ''These versions of the Protector are China's new additions to the family of Protectors, based on their old 8 wheeled design but with armour, the occupants can utilise fireports to attack enemy units outside. *''Type-99MT "Dragoon" Heavy Battle Tank (Dragoon) - ''One of China's heavy armoured battalions first built in the 1970's as a prototype, serving as one of China's tanks which is currently one of their heaviest tanks in history. They are equipped with a 125mm Rifled Cannon, can be upgraded to attain ERA Armour plates, they also have a Type-85 Heavy Machine Gun to deal with enemy infantry. Aircraft To be added... Career in the Peoples Liberation Army To be added... First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... Behind the Scenes * General Fai is based off his original counterpart from C&C Generals Zero Hour. * This version of General Shin Fai for Reign of Conflagration will feature some armoured units and some advanced versions of units in the Iron Dragon PLA. Category:Characters Category:Characters of Iron Dragon PLA